My Heart Only Beats For You
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime share a same destiny that binds them to each other. In some way or another, they will always fall in love. After all, it was written in the stars. Ichihime one shots.
1. Never Too Late

_Ichigo finds out that Orihime - who happens to be absent from school because she is sick - is in love with him, so he does what any man would do. He goes to her apartment to confront her about it._

* * *

"Where's Orihime?"

"Hm?"

"I just noticed she's not in school today."

Tatsuki looked up at Ichigo and took a bite out of the apple she held in her hand. "She's sick."

Ichigo frowned. "Sick?"

"Mmhm, she caught something from this little kid at the grocery store. He dropped his toy, she went over to pick it up, handed it to him and he sneezed all over her. That's why she isn't in school today. She's got a mild flu."

That was odd, Ichigo thought to himself. Orihime didn't live too far away from his home. All she had to do was show up at the clinic and he would've seen to it that she was taken care of. He didn't like the idea of her being home all by herself...even though she'd been living on her own for a while now.

"Are you gonna stay with her after school?"

"I would, but I have a martial arts tournament today. I'm in the finals, and I can't back out of it now. Maybe you could stay with her."

"Eh?! Me? I...uh...I dunno..."

Tatsuki just glared at the orange-haired boy with a look of withearing scorn. How long had he and Orihime been dancing around their feelings for each other?! Too damn long!

For nearly four years in high school, Tatsuki had watched her two best friends stutter, blush and stumble over their feelings for each other like a couple of idiots. Now, there were only two weeks of school left and then they would graduate. The time had come for her to say something before she lost her mind.

Standing to her feet, the brunette whirled on her right foot and pivoted, kicking Ichigo right in the stomach. He flew back and crashed into the wall. After a few moments, he stood up and yelled at her.

"Tatsuki! What the hell are you doing?! That hurt!"

Tatsuki stormed over to him and yanked him to his feet, holding him up by his collar. "You are such a blind, stupid idiot, Ichigo! I'm tired of standing by and watching you act like a fool!"

Confused, the boy replied, "Just what the hell are you talking about?! Acting like a fool over what?!"

She gritted her teeth. "Orihime!"

An angry scowl was still present on his face, but Ichigo's heart began pounding loudly when Tatsuki mentioned Orihime's name. "What about her?"

"Ugh! Are you really this dumb, Uchigo? She loves you, you jackass!"

Ichigo gasped, his eyes widened in shock. Those were the last words he expected to hear come out of her mouth. He shook his head, thinking that maybe his hearing was deceiving him. "Of course she does! Orihime loves everyone! It's just the way she is!"

Tatsuki groaned and so did several of their classmates behind them. Rukia walked forward and gave Ichigo a pitying smile. "Ichigo, Tatsuki is well aware of Orihime's character. This isn't about her being a friendly person. This is about her being in love with you. _Romantically_." Rukia added the last word with emphasis, to help Ichigo grasp what she meant.

The young man lowered his eyes to the ground and stared blankly. It was impossible to believe, and yet, could it be? All of those times he'd seen Orihime looking at him from afar, waving at him, giving him smiles and words of encouragement.

"Oh, my God. Inoue...is in love with me?"

Renji slapped his hand to his forehead in exasperation. "Yes, moron! She's in love with you! She has been for years! Now, how many times do we have to say it before you wake up from your daydreaming?! It's been embarrassing watching the two of you walk eggshells around each other."

Uryu pushed up his glasses and spoke. "Indeed. Ichigo, you've been very foolish to keep Orihime at arms' length for so long. She's a special girl and if you do not make a move, you may find that someone else will have captured her heart."

Keigo was crying as he stood next to his other classmates and he said a few words as well. "Just go tell her that you like her and give her a chance, you idiot! Now's the perfect time! She's at home all by herself and you can open your heart to her and tell her all of your passionate feelings! And I'll be watching you from the wind-ow!"

Tatsuki elbowed Keigo on the skull and gave Ichigo a hard stare. "Listen, you baka! School's out, so just go ahead and see her already!"

Chad chimed in, "You might want to change out of your school uniform first."

"That's right! You can't expect to woo a woman in your stinky school clothes!" Keigo chided.

"My clothes don't stink, Keigo!" Ichigo punched the boy in the face and picked up his book bag.

 _If Orihime has feelings for me, then I need to talk to her. I can't imagine what she's going through. She might have thought I knew how she felt all along and decided to ignore it! Damn! I really feel stupid!_

Ichigo made his way to the classroom door and turned back to his friends. They sent him questioning looks. "Well, I guess I'm going to Orhime's, then." He shot them a grin before stepping out of the room. The sounds of jubilant praise was heard from outside as Ichigo's friends cheered him on.

* * *

After dropping by his house to for a quick shower and a change of his clothes, Ichigo made his way to Orihime's apartment. It didn't take him very long as he was walking pretty fast the whole time. So many thoughts were going through his head. What if she slammed the door in his face for having waited so long to say something? He wouldn't blame her if she did.

Once he reached Orihime's place, he knocked on the door. "Hey, Inou-Orihime! Open up!"

After several minutes, he heard footsteps coming to the door and slowly, Orihime's face popped out through the small crack when she opened it. Her eyes looked tired, but she gave him a small smile. It was obvious that she had just awakened.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo. Is..everything okay?" Her eyes were wide and the alarm on her face made Ichigo curious. He hadn't realized that he'd been leaning forward on the door frame, staring at her.

Jumping back and chuckling awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, I...was wondering if you were okay. Tatsuki told me you were sick, so I decided to come by and see if you needed anything."

The blush that appeared on Orihime's face made Ichigo grin. Even though she was sick, she was still cute. How the hell had he not noticed that by now? Tatsuki was right. He really **was** a dumbass.

"Oh, I'm fine, Ichigo. I have plenty of water, juice and soup to keep me fed for the next couple of days. Tatsuki gave me a big bag of those delicious American cough drops, so I'm all set." The girl gave him a happy smile, but he wasn't going to let her get off that easily.

"Orihime, if you don't mind, I was hoping that I could just...sit with you for a while."

She blinked, surprised by this. Normally, Orihime would have expected Ichigo to give her his well wishes and go back home, but he wanted to come inside to keep her company? Interesting...

"Well...if you'd like." She opened the door wider, giving him berth. Ichigo didn't waste any time stepping inside the building. Orihime closed the door and locked it, turning to him. "Um, I was watching a movie, but if you'd want to, we could play a game or something." Hopefully, he'd say yes because it was a bit awkward for her to stand there, looking up at him.

Ichigo was so tall compared to Orihime, yet she never felt short in his presence. He cared about people, even if he wasn't the best when it came to talking about his feelings, Orihime knew that he loved about his friends and family. A sharp pang hit her heart when she thought about her own feelings towards him.

Unrequited love was the hardest kind to feel. Always wondering if the person whom you loved would ever love you back or being afraid that the one you love loves another. _Sometimes, I think it'd be a lot easier if people could turn their emotions on and off like a light switch,_ Orihime mused inwardly.

"Actually, I came here to talk to you."

"To...talk?"

"Yeah. It's pretty important too."

What could he possibly want to speak with her about? Orihime willed her feet to move forward to the living room and forced herself to breathe evenly. It wouldn't do for her to pass out at this moment. Ichigo went with her and they made their way into the living room, where they both sat in the floor.

Orihime sucked in her lower lip and gave Ichigo a glance before pouring herself a cup of oolong tea. "Would you like some tea, Ichigo?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

She nodded and set the teapot down on its warmer mitt, nearly dropping it because of her quick glances back and forth to Ichigo and the pot. She quietly took the cup in her hands and stared down at it. She breathed in the scent and sighed.

As she did this, Ichigo watched Orihime closely. She wore a dark blue yukata with a pink sash around the waist. There were no patterns to it, save for a splash of random flowers. She looked so calm, so at ease in that moment, inhaling the scent of her tea that Ichigo felt it would be a crime to disturb her. So he sat that and waited for her to open her eyes again.

As he waited, he took note of her long orange hair, slender nose, full lips, and yes, even the curves of her full bosom - he was a guy, how could he **not** notice them?

She really was beautiful. He had no idea why he never noticed it before. It was no secret that he was shit when it came to being affectionate towards others. It had always been difficult for him to get in touch with his softer side, but somehow, Orihime made him feel like anything was possible. She was so determined to remain by his side and was one of the closest friends he'd ever had.

Ichigo hadn't realized it, but he'd been drawn to her like a moth to a flame, exxept this flame would not burn him. If anything, it surrounded him and made him stronger. He watched her take a sip of her tea and look up at him.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Ichigo?" She asked kindly.

"I want to talk about us," he said, not missing a beat.

Her eyebrows rose. "'Us'?"

 _Better go for broke._

"I want to talk about you being in love with me."

Orihime gasped and set her cup on the table. It was a wonder she didn't spill it over in panic. Had he really said that or had her fleshy ears deceived her? "I-In love with you?" She squeaked.

Ichigo just gave her an intense stare. "Yeah. Tatsuki, Rukia and the others told me that you've had feelings for me for a while now."

She felt like her heart was in her throat. Rukia and Tatsuki were two of her closest female friends who knew how she felt about Ichigo, but Orihime had no idea that **all** of their friends knew. She felt horribly embarrassed and nervous. The look Ichigo was giving her wasn't helping either.

For a fleeting moment, she thought that maybe she could salvage the situation and tell him that she used to have feelings for him, but no longer. However, his eyes kept a steady gaze and Orhime found that she was at a loss for words.

"Why didn't you tell me, Orihime?"

"I...I don't know." She lowered her head and closed her eyes, hoping that he would storm out of her apartment and end her humiliation quickly. Instead, he reached forward and took her hands in his. Orihime started. Why was he holding her hands? She squirmed, feeling increasingly nervous as his fingers were wrapped around her own.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

The warmth in Ichigo's voice made her calm her breathing. Goodness knows, her hands were clammy, but he kept them captured in his own. Slowly, gently, he freed one hand and ran his fingers down the side of her cheek.

Unused to such tenderness from him, Orihime moaned and closed her eyes, letting her hand cover his. She'd never been so close to a man before and it gave her a thrill that Ichigo was the first one to touch her so.

"You love me. Say it."

"Ichigo, I..."

"I want to hear those lips say the words I've been hearing in my head for the past half hour. Tell me, Orihime."

His voice was so tender, like a lover's. How could she refuse him? "I...I love you..." The words came out in a whisper, barely loud enough, but just discernible for him to hear.

Ichigo sighed in relief, a smile growing on his lips. He moved forward and took Orihime in his arms, holding her to his body. The young woman sucked in a deep breath and clutched his shoulders tightly.

The adoration in her eyes made delicious chills run down his spine. He brushed his lips against her forehead gently. Both of them breathed in and out raggedly, overwhelmed by the emotion in the moment.

The orange haired boy pulled back and smiled at the beautiful woman in his arms. "You really have grown up before my eyes, Orihime. I was an idiot for not paying attention."

She shook her head. "No, you're not an idiot...just not very observant."

They both laughed after she said this.

Once Ichigo was able to get a rein on his laughter, he smoothed his palm over his shoulder. It pleased him to see her visibly shudder at the contact.

"Orihime, when you get better...I want to take you out."

Her eyes flashed in surprise. "Out? On a date?"

"Yes. A date. And until then, I'm going to come by and visit you every day while you're sick. Since Tatsuki's going to be at her martial arts tournament, you'll need someone to look after you." The lazy grin he gave her was infectious and she felt her own lips rise in response. Happily, Orihime threw her arms around Ichigo and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"No, thank _you_ , Orihime."

That night, when Orihime lie on her bed to sleep, she hummed to herself. After years of pining, she was finally going to be with the man she loved.

She was certain that he cared for her too.

Orihime was very familiar with Ichigo's moods and could sense his feelings almost as if they were one being. Even if he hadn't said it, she knew because she could feel it in his touch. Before she fell asleep, Orihime felt a giddy sense of excitement. This sick day had turned out to be the best day of her entire life.

 _I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring._


	2. A Different Kind of Cold

**A/N: Because my muse would not let this fic go and my readers wanted more!❤️**

* * *

 _Orihime is feeling better after being sick for a few days and decides to visit Ichigo at his home. Unfortunately, she discovers that she has inadvertently given him her cold._

* * *

A few days had passed since Orihime confessed her feelings to Ichigo and she missed him. He had stayed true to his word and visited her every day while she was sick until she got better. However, he hadn't shown up today.

It was a Saturday, so maybe he felt like sleeping in, but Orihime decided to take the initiative and visit him for a change. She had completely gotten over her cold by now, so she had no issue leaving her home and being around other people.

Maybe this time, she and Ichigo would kiss again, but on the lips. Orihime trembled with pleasure just thinking about it.

When she reached the Kuroski home, she knocked on the door. "Coming," said a young, female voice from inside and after a few seconds, the door opened. Orihime smiled down at the girl in front of her. It was one of Ichigo's little sisters, Karin.

"Oh! Hey, Orihime."

"Hi, Karin. I was wondering if Ichigo is home?"

The brunette smirked and stepped back, holding the door open farther. "Yeah, he is. Come on in."

Orihime stepped inside and looked around. "Is he...in his room?"

"That's the only place he could be right now," replied Karin with a mischievous look on her face.

 _Why is she making those strange faces,_ Orihime thought to herself. _Does Ichigo already have company and could my presence be a distraction?_ Orihime opened her mouth to speak, but Karin interrupted.

"Look, Yuzu, and my dad aren't here right now. They're at the grocery store, but I'm about to go out to the park and hang with some friends from school. So you and Ichigo won't be disturbed by anyone for a while."

The young girl put a cap on her head and moved back towards the door. That mischievous grin widened and she motioned for Orihime to go upstairs. "I think you'll be pretty surprised when you see him. Later." Then she was gone.

Orihime furrowed her brow. What had Karin meant by she'd be surprised to see Ichigo? The orange haired girl went up the stairs and stopped in front of Ichigo's door. It door was closed, so all she had to do was open it.

A little thrill ran through Orihime as she realized that she'd never been in Ichigo's room before...and alone. She fought to keep herself from blushing and knocked on the wood nervously.

A cough was heard, then, "Yeah?"

"I-Ichigo, it's me. Orihime. You didn't come to visit me today, so I decided to come to you instead. May I come in?"

"...alright."

Releasing a deep breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in, Orihime opened the door and stepped across the threshold with a smile on her face. "How are yo-" She cut herself off when she saw that Ichigo was lying in bed with a box of tissues next to him and a cloth draped on his forehead.

 _Oh, no._

She rushed forward and sat in his bed, taking his hand in hers. "Ichigo..."

The young man gave her a small smile. "Hey, Orihime."

"I've given you my cold, haven't I?" Tears filled her eyes and she looked down at him sadly.

Ichigo scoffed and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Ah, it doesn't matter. It could've happened to anyone. Don't blame yourself. If anyone is to blame, it's me for being an idiot and coming to your apartment every day this week."

The shock on her face was evident and he stammered when he saw that she had taken what he said the wrong way. "N-no! I don't mean **that**! I just mean...I should have kept more distance between the two of us. I knew you had a cold, but I stuck close to you and exposed myself to it. That was stupid."

Orihime shook her head. "No, it **is** my fault, Ichigo. I should have made you leave and not let you come in the apartment while I was sick, but I was selfish because I wanted to enjoy your company. I'm the idiot..."

Her lips trembled and Ichigo widened his eyes when he saw that she was crying. "Ah, don't cry for me. It really isn't your fault. This blame game stuff isn't going to do either of us any good." He gently rubbed her wrist in an effort to soothe her.

"I'm sorry that I'm being such a baby, Ichigo. I just hate seeing you hurt or sick like this."

Was that all? She truly cared about him to feel so strongly like that. Ichigo wiped away a few of her tears. "You're not a baby, 'Hime. You just feel things deeply. There's nothing wrong with that. Don't worry. I'll be fine in a couple of days. I took my medicine, ate soup and drank some awful herbal tea dad gave me. I can take care of myself, okay?"

Orihime understood what Ichigo was saying, of course, but she wasn't going to leave him all by his lonesome. It was no fun being sick with nobody to talk to. So she put her purse down on his computer desk and situated herself on his bed, tucking her legs under her backside.

"Alright, Ichigo, but I'm still going to stay with you for the rest of the afternoon."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she covered his lips with her hand. "I'm staying. No ifs, ands or buts, got it?"

Ichigo nodded and pressed his lips to her hand, kissing it. Surprised, Orihime pulled back, blushing madly at the action.

"Yes, _ma'am_ ," he replied, smirking at her.

The young woman was flustered for a moment, unsure of how to react to that kiss. Her eyes met his and she breathed slowly. How she wanted to feel his mouth on hers right then and there, but if she kissed him, she could run the chance of getting sick again. Still...there was no way she could just let Ichigo get away with teasing her like that.

Moving her head down, Orihime placed her hand on his chest, gazing into his eyes adoringly. Their faces were mere inches apart.

Ichigo looked at her quizzically. "What are you doing? You'll get sick a-"

Orihime shushed him and smiled seductively. "Be quiet, Ichigo. You talk too much."

Then she covered his lips with her own. At first, Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, but gradually, he closed them and gripped Orihime's waist, holding her tightly to him. She moaned at the delicious feeling of his hands on her body. It felt so wicked, but so good at the same time.

Orihime ran her hands through his hair and her body involuntarily bucked against his own. This caused him to groan and pull back from the kiss. "Ah, H-Hime, please don't do that."

The orange haired girl placed several soft kisses on her lover's jawline, curling her hands in his hair. His body was so hard underneath hers. "Mm, why?" In rebellion, hey body rolled her hips to his once more.

Ichigo groaned. This woman was going to be the death of him. "Because if you keep doing that, you're going to arouse me."

"I haven't already done that? What a shame." She pulled away from him and pouted. Slipping her hand to his chest, she let her fingers lift up his shirt and caress the smooth skin on his stomach. "You feel so good, Ichigo." She giggled when his muscles jumped at the touch of her hand on his bare skin.

Damn, when did his sweet, caring Orihime turn into such a vixen? Ichigo grabbed her hand before she could explore him further and shook his head. "'Hime, as much as I'd like to do this, I can't. Not now. I'd rather not be sick, during. You know?"

Orihime let her hand fall back to his sides and lightly touched his hips. He was right. Lust had nearly gotten the best of her and she blushed. What was she thinking, forcing herself on Ichigo like that? He wasn't feeling well and she was about ready to tear his clothes off. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Ichigo chuckled at the redness on her cheeks. That was interesting to say the least. There was no doubt he would enjoy discovering more of that sexy, assured side of Orihime's personality later.

He took her face in his hands so she had no choice but to look at him. "Hey, it's alright. How about this? I promise that when I _do_ get better, I'll take you out on a date. That's the proper thing to do before becoming intimate."

Her eyes lit up and she squealed. "Do you mean it?"

"Yeah. I have to show my girlfriend a good time, right?" he replied softly.

The orange haired girl stared at him in complete shock. He called her his _girlfriend_! He just confirmed what Orihime had been hoping and praying for a long time. Now, her dream really has come true. Orihime's heart soared and she screamed burying her head on his chest. "Oh, I _love_ you, Ichigo Kurosaki! I love you, I love you!" She began to cry tears of joy as she clung to him.

He smiled and let her squeeze him as much as she wanted. After all the time they'd spent together these past few days, she deserved it. Ichigo kissed her forehead and he whispered back, "I love you too, Orihime."


	3. Bananas for You

_Three different times last week, Ichigo has found a freshly baked loaf of banana bread on his doorstep._

 _._

 _Or this banana bread tastes amazing and it's so good, that Ichigo's obsessed with finding the woman who made it for him._

* * *

 **A/N: I might write a sequel to the last two Ichihime stories. Right now, I needed to focus on something else, hence this fic. I feel like it needs more...oomph to it, but it's over three thousand words, so I decided to leave it as is. I hope you guys like it. I got the prompt from Tumblr. :D**

* * *

"Damn! I can't believe I ate the entire loaf already!" Ichigo Kurosaki growled and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Today was the fourth time that a delicious loaf of banana bread had been left on the doorstep to his apartment. Every time, there was a not which came with, and the note always said, "For Ichigo." That was it.

No name, no explanation, nothing.

It was driving him crazy!

"Maybe it's from Yuzu. She's a pretty good cook, right?" Asked Tatsuki when Ichigo lamented his not being able to find out who made the delicious bread.

"No, it's not from Yuzu. Don't get me wrong, she can make a pretty good loaf of banana bread, but this...this was different than hers. I can tell by the taste."

Renji folded his arms behind his head. "Maybe it's from a close relative?"

Ichigo sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "No. I don't think so. There are no relatives I know of who live close to my apartment. Much less able to bring me three loaves of banana bread in one week."

"Yeah, three loaves of delicious, mouth-watering banana bread that you don't even think to share with us!" Cried Keigo. "Come on, Ichigo! We're your friends! Stop being such a greedy pig and let us taste this banana bread too!"

"It was left for me, so I'm not obligated to share it. Even if I _wanted_ to, you'd probably inhale the whole thing before anyone else could get to it." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his excitable friend and crossed his arms.

It was true, though. Keigo was a bit of a pig when it came to food and he hated when people called him out on it. "Ohh, Ichigo, you're so mean!" The boy wiped tears from his eyes and curled up in his chair, dejected.

Everyone else ignored him and carried on their conversation. Tatsuki nudged Ichigo's arm. "Hey, why don't you set a trap for this chick? Leave a camera outside of your door, so when she comes to bring your banana bread, you've got her on tape!"

Renji smirked. "Now there's a good idea!"

"Yeah...but I don't have a camera, Tatsuki." Ichigo frowned and rubbed his head.

The black haired girl stood and waved her hand in the air. "Eh, no problem. I have one from when we had to make a short film in high school several years ago. I'll bring it by and show you how to set it up when I get off work tonight, okay?"

Ichigo grinned at his friend and nodded. Leave it to Tatsuki to come up with something. "Thanks, Tatsuki."

"Don't mention it! See you guys later!" She waved to her friends and walked out of the bakery shop to her car.

Renji stood and stretched his arms. "I gotta be heading out too. Rukia will be pissed at me if I'm late getting home. Every since she found out that she's pregnant, she's been so touchy about my being gone for nearly any period of time."

"Haha! I'd pay money to see that!" Ichigo could only imagine a fierce look on Rukia's face as she stood, glaring at Renji with her six month pregnant belly poking out. The picture was enough to make him guffaw with laughter. The orange haired man got up and bumped fists with his best friend. "I'll see you around, Renji. Tell that wife of yours I said hey."

"Will do. See you later, Ichigo."

Ignoring a weeping Keigo, Ichigo went over to the counter. "Onoue...you've been pretty quiet tonight. Everything okay?"

The orangette started and slowly looked into Ichigo's eyes before laughing disarmingly. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just distracted, I guess. So, someone's been sending you banana bread?"

"Yeah, and it's the most amazing bread that I've ever eaten in my life. I just wish that I knew who it was."

"I suppose you'll find out soon enough since Tatsuki's going to help you out up a camera..."

"That's right! Whoever the woman is, she's going to have her secret found out, whether she likes it or not." Her put his hands in his jean pockets and grinned at her.

Orihime licked her lips. "Um...but what if the woman doesn't want to be found out? Maybe she prefers anonymity and wouldn't like you trying to figure out who she is. After all, some people choose to perform some acts of kindness without being stalked or tricked. I think it's kind of inconsiderate of you to try to up unmask this woman, Ichigo. It's not fair to her." After the words left her mouth, she clamped her lips shut, worried that she might have said too much.

Ichigo stared at Orihime in surprise, not expecting that response. "Inoue...why are you so upset? It's not someone you know, is it?"

Whup. She was afraid that he'd ask her that question. Orihime laughed a little and shook her head, hoping that Ichigo wouldn't see how nervous she was. "Well, no. It's not. Even if it **were** someone I know, I don't think it'd be right to tell you unless she wanted you to know."

 _Augh! You've said too much! Now he might start to think it's you who's been leaving him the banana bread!_

Ichigo cocked his head to the side and observed her across the counter. He was unusually quiet while he looked at her, his eyes seeming to be searching for something. Then, he was smiling back at her, albeit, very awkwardly. "Well, I can respect that. Still...I don't see what's wrong with finding out who she is. I just want to know her identity so I can say thank you. That's all."

He gave her another peering look and Orihime smiled, but it was very forced. Obviously, the air had become charged with a strange and unexplainable intensity and the both of them were visibly on edge.

Ichigo coughed and stepped back from the counter, the measuring gaze gone from his eyes. "Uh, well, I need to go anyway. I'm kind of tired, so...see you later." He gave her a wave and then left the shop.

Orihime sighed, tugging the elastic band from her hair and went into the kitchen where the bread and pastries were baked. She sat down on a tiny stepstool and breathed evenly. "It's okay. It's okay. He won't find out," she whispered to herself and she clenched her hands together.

But what if he did? Ichigo was a great guy who cared about his friends, but he was so oblivious to the feelings of one woman in particular when it came to him.

It was Orihime herself who'd been delivering the banana bread to Ichigo. She did it because she remembered how he expressed his love for bananas to her one night a little over a month ago at one of their outings with friends.

His mother used to make banana bread every holiday, but after she died, no one made it anymore. Yuzu did, for Ichigo's birthday once every year, because she knew he liked it, but that was it. Ichigo's confiding in Orihime motivated her to make him banana bread as a way to remind him of the happy memories he had of eating his mother's bread.

Unfortunately, she made the banana bread a little too good because now, Ichigo was on a rampage and wanted to know who was making this bread for him. Not only that, but she was afraid he already realized that she was the woman who'd baked him the banana bread. Those looks he gave her before he left the shop simply screamed, "It's you, isn't it?"

What a dilemma.

Orihime's phone chimed, interrupting her thoughts. She took it out of her apron pocket and read the text message. It was from Tatsuki and it said:

 _You gonna tell him?_

Orihime blushed and let her hair fall in her face. Tatsuki knew about the banana bread because Orihime needed someone to confide in. She couldn't have told Rukia because she would have told Renji and **he** would have told Ichigo. Keigo was definitely not an option and neither were her other friends, so Orihime told Tatsuki. Besides, Tatsuki was the safest option since they were best friends and she already knew how Orihime felt about Ichigo.

 _No, I can't tell him. You know that._

 _Well, then, why the hell are you sending him banana bread? You didn't think he wasn't going to try and find out who you were, did you? Orihime, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, for crying out loud. You know he's like a dog with a bone when he gets a hold of something._

Tatsuki was right, of course. She was always right in situations like these. It was a fact that Orihime was beginning to hate. It really was no fun being wrong so many times. The orangette rubbed her temples slowly and thought for a moment. A horrible feeling surged in her stomach and she was afraid that the decision she'd come to was connected to that feeling.

She put her fingers to typing again.

 _You think I should tell him?_

 _Bingo. You're a mind reader, Orihime._

 _Maybe I should just wear a cap and a wig._

 _That won't work._

 _Why not?_

 _Because he'll suspect you. Think about it. He knows from the writing on your notes you leave with the bread that you're a woman. Not only that, but you and I were the only women in the bakery when he told us about the mystery girl who left him the banana bread._

 _You're saying that he'd suspect me because I was listening to his conversation?_

 _Mm-hm, and not only that. He knows that I can't bake to save my life and I would never try to bake for anyone, ever. So that leaves you. Sure, he probably wouldn't get it until later, but he'd put the pieces together soon enough and you'd have some explaining to do. Plus, you do work in a bakery shop. If he can't figure that out, he's missing a few screws._

 _I guess I could tell him but...what if he laughs at me?_

 _Tsk, he won't do that. Ichigo may be many things, but he is not an asshole. He'll probably be a little awkward around you afterwards, but that's to be expected since he's terrible with emotions and feelings like that._

 _That's what I'm afraid of..._

 _Stop it, Orihime. I've said it once and I'll keep saying it until you believe me. Ichigo has a soft spot for you and when he realizes it, you'll be happy together. Now, I really have to go. The next time I see you, I want to hear good things about you both._

 _Alright..._

 _'Kay. Talk to you later._

 _Bye._

Orihime sighed and tapped her fingers on her knee. She knew Tatsuki was right. Either she'd have to give Ichigo another loaf of bread in a disguise and wait for him to realize that it's her and confront her about it or she would have to take the initiative and just tell him instead.

It took a lot of courage on her part, but after a considerable amount of time - and a few hours in her kitchen - Orihime found herself at Ichigo's front door, knocking tentatively. As much as she wanted to run back into the safety of her apartment, she knew she couldn't. Tatsuki had told Ichigo that she'd drop the camera off when she got off from work. Orihime knew for a fact that Tatsuki always clocked out around nine, so she decided to go to Ichigo's around eight.

Although...she had a feeling that Tatsuki was likely to not drop the camera by in the hopes that Orihime would confess her feelings for Ichigo and there'd be no need for subterfuge.

As she waited for him to answer the door, Orihime breathed evenly, trying to calm her rapid heartbeats. Before she could temper the pounding in her chest, Ichigo opened the door and smiled when he saw her standing there.

"Oh, Hime. What are you doing here?"

"I brought you a gift. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure..." He widened the door and Orihime went inside without a moment's hesitation.

Ichigo eyed the small container she carried in her hands. "What kind of gift?"

She set the container on his table and beckoned him to come closer. "It's, um...banana bread."

"What?" The look on Ichigo's face was one of perplexity and interest. "You made me a loaf of banana bread?" He came to the table and it hit him in the nostrils, filling up his senses with its delicious aroma.

Orihime blushed when she saw the pleasured facial expression on Ichigo's face. Who knew that her food could make him look like that?

"You didn't have to do that, Hime." He opened his eyes and gave her a gentle smile.

Inside, Orihime's mind told her to run out of there and forget about telling him that she made the banana bread all the other times. Yet, when she looked into his eyes, she knew that there was no way she could do that.

"I know, but I know that you miss the taste of it, so I took the privilege of making you some more." After saying this, she closed her mouth and waited for the words she said to sink in.

When they did, Ichigo's jaw dropped and he stared at her in shock. If the situation were different, Orihime would probably laugh out loud. He pointed to the banana bread. "You're the one who's been making me banana bread every week this past month?"

"Yes, I did."

"But...why?"

"Because you told me how much you loved your mother's banana bread when you were a boy, so I decided to bake some for you t-to remember the good times." She blushed and looked away. Suddenly, the room had gotten a little smaller. She wasn't so sure that she could do this anymore.

Ichigo stared down at her and she felt so embarrassed to just stand in the silence like that. Orihime felt herself grow warm under his careful gaze and she shifted uncomfortably. It felt like an hour before he finally spoke, and when he did, he stepped forward and took her hand in his.

"Hime...do you care for me?"

The young woman gasped, not expecting him to ask her such a question. _"What?"_ She replied, voice coming out in a shaken whisper.

Ichigo took her other hand so she couldn't run, which was a good idea because her flight response had kicked in and she was ready to turn tail and run away from him as fast as she could.

"Do you care for me?"

How did he know that? Had Tatsuki sent him a text or called him beforehand to tell him how Orihime felt about him? Had Renji or Rukia told him? After all, Renji did work with Ichigo and they were best friends. Or maybe he wasn't as oblivious as she thought and he already suspected her all along. Orihime closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. Well, he might as well find out now rather than later, right?

Steeling herself, she said, "Yes," in a very soft voice.

 _"Thank God,"_ came the reply.

Orihime furrowed her brow and stared at Ichigo in confusion and surprise. "What do you by tha-"

Her question was interrupted by the pressure of his lips against hers. Orihime moaned and slid her hands to Ichigo's shoulders as he gripped her hip with one hand, while keeping the other entwined in her own.

After several seconds, he pulled back to catch his breath and she did the same. Their stood there, unmoving, just watching each other quietly. Then Ichigo spoke. "I had a feeling it was you."

Orihime widened her eyes in disbelief. "You knew...? B-but how? Did Tatsuki tell you that it was me?"

"No. You did, when you got all defensive about the mystery woman in the bakery. It made me wonder why you'd jump to protect the identity of someone you probably didn't even know." He laughed. "You were really kind of predictable, Hime."

The young woman blushed madly and tugged her hands from Ichigo, feeling embarrassed. "No, I'm not!" She pushed away from him and moved to the door, angry at him for what he said.

Ichigo intercepted her and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her to him again. He brushed his lips against her gently and whispered, "Relax, Hime. Being predictable isn't bad. I just mean that it was easy for me to see how you feel about me, which was what you wanted all along, right?"

Orihime raised her hands up to touch Ichigo's chest. He was a lot more perceptive than she gave him credit for. Thank goodness for that. She thumbed with the button on his shirt. "I did..."

"Then you've accomplished what you set out to do! Now, come over here and have some banana bread." He nudged her with his arm and she slowly relented, walking back over to Ichigo the table.

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat, watching him as he went into the kitchen to get two plates and two forks. When he came back to the table, he began to cut a thick slice of banana bread with the knife she left inside the container. Orihime bit her lip and said, "Why do you want to share this bread with me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo just stopped cutting the bread and looked at her with a smile on his face. Then he leaned over and kissed her on the lips again, this time more intently. She moaned softly as his fingers gripped her head, holding her body close to him as his mouth covered hers. A few moments later, he broke off from the kiss and grinned, running his hand across her cheek. "Why ask questions when you already know the answer?"

She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. There was no doubt about it. Ichigo had feelings for her too, and he was right. She didn't even have to ask him about it because she could feel it in their kiss.


End file.
